


Am I to Blame?

by LamianLove



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamianLove/pseuds/LamianLove





	Am I to Blame?

Chapter One

“ She isn't even sane!” Somepony yelled. The clashing sound of hoofs being slammed on the ground startled me. I think it was my step mother.

“ I don't care I'm not sending her to some loony bin just because some doctor said so!” my father yelled. He must have been arguing with my mother...again. I didn't like the yelling, but they did it everyday. I looked out my window and begged that I wouldn't be dragged into this.  
“ She is going and that is final! I don't want a daughter who isn't right in the head.” My mother yelled. Tears started to well in my eyes. “ And I'll leave you if you don't let me take her!”

Father would let her take me right? He loved me than anypony. I quietly flew to the edge of the staircase. My father and mother were standing in the living room with two stallions I didn't know. Father let out a long sigh.

“ You know I love you both. Let me at least spend at least a week with her before you send her to the loony bin. She needs help, but I don't think she is going to get it where she's going.” He said. My mother turned to the other ponies in the room and nodded. They nodded back and started for the door. One of them noticed me by the stairs, but didn't say a word. My heart felt broken. How could my parents do this to me? I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! Am I? I mean I know I act different than all the other fillies at my school, but that doesn't mean I'm crazy.  
“ Lily could you come down please.” My father called. I stepped out from behind the stairs. Tears in my eyes. The shock on their face told me that they knew I was listening. Father walked over to me and hugged me.

“ I didn't know you were listening.....I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry.” He whispered. He let go of me to look at me. Mother walked over and put her arm around me.

“ Lily you're still a filly. You will understand when your older.” She said. I moved away from her towards the front door.

“ No. You won't send me there. I don't want to go!” I yelled at them. Both of them stared at me.

“ Lily dear...I think you're being a little rash.” mother said taking a step towards me. I looked at father. My father had a sorrow all over his face.

“ Lily why don't you and I go to Sugar Cube Corner to get cupcakes. You always enjoy that.” My father said. I knew he wanted to get me away from my mother. I nodded afraid I was going to scream again. My mother smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. Maybe she is the crazy one in the family.


End file.
